You'd Be Better Off With Me
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: Sam loves Chris, but he's with Taylor. Anna loves Alex, but Alex is beyond clueless. Sam wants Chris and Anna wants Alex. The two of them will stop at nothing, to get the guys that they love, want, and need. PLEASE R&R!
1. One Month Later

Here is my new story!!! If you haven't already read You Should Be Mine and You Should Be Mine, Shianna's story then you should before reading this one!!! So without further ado here's my new story!!! **Please Read and Review!!!**

**Summary:**

**Sam loves Chris, **but he's with Taylor.

**Anna loves Alex, **but Alex is beyond clueless.

**Sam wants Chris **and Anna wants Alex.

**The two of them will stop at nothing, **to get the guys that they love, want, and need.

**INTRO TO THIS STORY**

It had already been a month since everything bad that went on had happened. Everyone had moved on since then. Well...maybe not everyone, mostly everyone though.

Sam and Chris had still not spoken a single word to each other not even once ever since she had taken out Chris' "girlfriend," Taylor Wilde. Sam and Eric did get back together, but no one knew for how long.

Taylor had woken up from her coma two weeks after Sam out her in one, but luckily for Sam, Taylor had amnesia and remembered nothing from that day and she also didn't even remember Chris, which was fine by Sam. After a few weeks of amnesia though, Taylor regained her memory and rememberred everything, much to Sam's dismay. Taylor and Chris are together now.

Anna grew more and more guilt ridden each and every passing day after what she did to Angelina and in order to keep Angelina from telling Alex the truth Anna was forced to join the Beautiful People much to her and Sam's dismay. She and Sam's 18 + year old friendship was starting to go downhill since Angelina made Anna stay away from Sam at all costs.

Alex was still questioning if Anna had something to do with Angelina's attack the month before. But seeing as if Anna was now apart of the Beautiful People, Alex had let it go. He and Angelina are still going together.

**ONE MONTH LATER- Sam's POV**

I walked slowly down the back hallway leading to my locker room. But I couldn't help though to notice that something was missing. And that something was my best friend or at this point in time ex best friend, Anna.

Ever since Anna had been forced to join The Beautiful People, I haven't seen much of her. I couldn't help, but feel guilty because I knew that it was half my fault that Anna was apart of The Beautiful People now.

Walking into my locker room, I threw my bags down and sat down. I layed my head in my head and sighed. My perfect little life was being ruined little by little...all thanks to me.

So many thoughts were racing through my head right now. An 18 + year old friendship was no sliding down the drain. All because of my stupid idea to kick Angelina's ass after finding out that she and my brother were secretly together.

"Sam!" I heard a voice exclaim from the other side of the door.

"Anna?" I questioned standing up and running over to the door swinging it open.

"Hey best friend!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully.

"What the hell are doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Those three slutty ass blonde bimbos went shopping. They asked me to go to, but I played sick and stayed behind and once they left I came here," Anna explained with a smile.

I couldn't help, but laugh at how she was taking in everything that had gone on in the past month.

"Do you want to go get coffee?" Anna asked.

"Uhh...I can't," I answered.

"Why not?"

"Cause I promised Eric that I'd go have lunch with him today."

"Oh, well then maybe some other time," she said biting her lip.

"Wait! Why don't you come with us?" I asked noticing the look of feeling left out in her eyes.

"I don't want to pry," Anna said.

"No, you won't be prying. Eric won't mind," I smiled. "Please come, Anna!"

"Fine, I'll come, but if Eric gets mad it's all on you," Anna said giving in.

"Alright!"

**Not the best first chapter, but at least it's something right? WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**


	2. Ho's Before Bitches

Thanks to **Sinfully Delicious **for reviewing!!! If you haven't already read You Should Be Mine and You Should Be Mine, Shianna's story then you should before reading this one!!! **PLEASE Read and Review!!!**

**HO'S BEFORE BITCHES- No one's POV**

Since Sam and Anna never really got the chance to hang out much ever since Anna was forced to join The Beautiful People...which she would of never had to do if only she would have listened to Sam and dyed her hair a different color rather than blonde.

"So Anna," Samantha smiled as they walked out of the building, "How has your new life as a part of The Beautiful People going for you?"

Looking at Sam with a look that told all Anna questioned, "Do you really have to ask?"

"No I don't, but I'm asking anyways."

"Let's put it this way, Sam...if I could kill all three of them and get away with three counts of first degree murder then I would," Anna answered with nothing, but seriousness in her voice.

"That bad huh?"

Anna shook her head yes. "I'm basically a fucking maid for them, okay."

"WHAT?!!"

"You heard me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Sam asked stopping dead in her tracks and turning to her best friend.

"No, I'm not kidding." "They won't even let me wrestle. Well except tonight against Kong...but only because the three of them know exactly what Awesome Kong can do to them so they're going to let Kong do it to me first," Anna explained.

"Not if I have a say in it," Sam said angrily.

"Ho's before Bitches," Anna smiled.

"As always!" Sam exclaimed pulling her best friend into a hug.

--

Walking into the diner that Sam had promised to meet Eric at she and Anna spotted him sitting in a back table and walked over.

"Sorry I'm late," Sam apologized kissing him and sitting down next to him while Anna sat across from them. "And also I hope you don't mind...I brought Anna along since she's finally got a break from those three blonde bitches and this is the only time that we can even hang out."

"No, I don't mind," Eric said.

"You sure?"

Shaking his head he answered, "Yeah, I'm sure," then he smiled and said, "At least you actually remembered our plans this time."

Ever since Sam forgot her and Eric's one month anniversary he has never let her live it down. Whenever Eric got the chance to put the fact out on the table he would.

"He's never going to let me forget that. I'm going to be stuck with hearing that from him for the rest of my life," Sam said looking at him and then at Anna. "Maybe you'd be better of being with yourself, Anna...cause all guys will do is point out every little mistake you make."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Anna said smiling.

"It would be in your best interest and it would also be your best bet to do so," Sam told her.

--

"Hey Sam? Can I be honest with you about something?" Anna asked looking at her.

Nodding her head, Sam answered, "Yeah, sure go ahead."

"I'm sort scared about facing Awesome Kong tonight I don't want to put myself in harms way and get my ass kicked just for those three bitches who are nothing, but selfish mother fuckers," Anna confessed.

"See I told you...you should have dyed your hair another color when you had the chance."

"I know, I know. Stop rubbing it in, Samantha."

"Don't worry about Kong, Anna. Remember Ho's before Bitches!" Sam smiled. "You in?"

"Ho's before Bitches!" Anna said as enthusiastically as possible.

**There's Chapter 2!!! WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**


	3. Nothing Can Get in Our Way

Thanks to **BournePriceless54 **for reviewing!!!

If you haven't already read You Should Be Mine and You Should Be Mine, Shianna's story then you should before reading this one!!!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Sam and Anna!

**NOTHING CAN GET IN OUR WAY**

**Anna's POV**

I knew it! I knew what I did to Angelina would come back and bite me in the ass one day! It's all thanks to Sam, too. Well...okay maybe it's partly my fault because I was the one who actually listened to Sam and did what I did in the first place, but still.

Now I am stuck pacing back stage just minutes away from my match against fucking Awesome Kong and not even fucking one of The Beautiful People are in sight.

"You're going out there alone tonight," Angelina said walking up to me followed by Velvet, Madison, and get this, Taylor and Chris, who would have ever thought that Angelina and Taylor would ever become friends? And of course she just had to bring, Alex, along, too.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Mick Foley banned us from ring side saying that we'd get involved in the match if we went out," Velvet answered.

"Damn him!" I hissed. "Now what am I going to do?" I asked, "I mean besides get my fucking ass kicked."

"You're not going to get your ass kicked," Madison said.

"What the fuck would you know? Last time I checked the last time you were in the ring with Kong you got your fucking ass kicked. Actually if you come to think of it both times you stepped into the ring with her you got your ass kicked," I snapped.

"Yeah, Anna, you have been around, Sam, way too much," Angelina said and then after a moment of silence added, "It's a good thing that you're apart of the Beautiful People and don't have much time to be around her anymore."

Everyone else shook their heads in agreement. Well everyone except Alex and I, of course.

"She's my best fucking friend, An...ge...lina! I'll be around her as much as I fucking want to...and if her attitude and bitchy ways wear off on me then so what?"

**No one's POV**

Most of the match Kong had control and Anna was getting her ass kicked just like she knew she wouold if she went out into the ring alone without backup.

Luckily though, Anna's bad luck changed by the end of the match. When the referee was knocked out by Awesome Kong, Sam snuck into the match to help out her best friend.

Even though Anna was apart of The Beautiful People now didn't mean that Sam couldn't help out her best friend when she needed it. Even if she couldn't help Anna out no one was going to stop her.

Sam and Anna took Kong out by hitting the move that they call, the DT. DT stands for "Double Trouble," which is a combination of both of their finisher moves.

The joke was now on Mick Foley. He said that The Beautiful People were banned from ring side, but he never said anything about Sam being banned.

**Sam's POV**

"I owe you a big thank you, Sam!" Anna smiled at me once we went backstage.

"Well consider your thank you accepted," I smiled.

"It looks like you didn't need our help after all," we heard Angelina's voice say from behind us causing us to turn around.

"No, I really didn't need your help," Anna smiled shaking her head in agreement.

Looking at everyone who was there, I turned my head to Anna, "What's wrong with this picture? Why are they all together?"

"Because...we all have something in common," Angelina answered.

"Yeah? And what's that?" I asked not believing what she said next.

"We all hate your guts...even your brother does right now," Angelina smiled evilly as she said what she said.

Form once in my life I was actually speechless.

"What Sam? Cat got your tongue?"

"Anna," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"It would be a very good idea for you to go get security," I answered and then a second later added, "Cause we're going to need all the fucking security that we can get to pull me off of that fucking bitch!"

**There's Chapter 3!!! WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**


	4. Having to Choose Sucks

Thanks to** Sinfully Delicious **for reviewing!!!

If you haven't already read You Should Be Mine and You Should Be Mine, Shianna's story then you should before reading this one!!!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Sam and Anna!

**HAVING TO CHOOSE SUCKS**

**Anna's POV**

As soon as Samantha told me to go get security I lost my mind. I knew damn well what Sam was cabable of. I also knew damn well that whenever she told me to get security then she meant business.

Normally I knew exactly what to do to calm her down. But what I usually did wouldn't work this time around. So unfortunately there wasn't much that I could do to stop her from attacking Angelina except try to hold her back.

"Oh no! Not again Samantha!" I exclaimed using all of my strength to hold her back.

"Anna let me go!" she yelled.

"No! She's not fucking worth it Sam!"

"She fucking crossed the line this time!"

Looking at my best friend, I laughed, "When doesn't she cross the line?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Sam smiled, "Good question!"

"Aww! Did I strike a nerve?" Angelina asked evilly.

By the look in Sam's eyes I knew for a fact that if I let go of her she would run over there and kick Angelina's ass no matter who was around. Even though she wanted Chris and knew she wouldn't get him by beating Angelina up, Sam couldn't control herself when she was really pissed off and they all knew it.

"Let me go Anna," Sam said to me.

"No, Sam. I'm not going to let you go."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because if I let you go now then you'll do something that you'll regret more than life itself at times."

"So what?" Sam asked looking at me and then she said, "At this moment in time I don't give a shit what happens to me if I hurt her!"

"Calmed down yet?" Angelina opened her big fucking mouth and asked.

"I was until you opened your fucking mouth again!" Sam answered angrily.

"Well while you're trying to calm down we'll be off doing other more important things than standing here while you have one of your bitchy outbreaks," Angelina said turning and walking away.

"Just try your best to calm down, Sam," I said and then a second later I added, "See they're leaving now. You're good to go."

I let go of her hoping that she wouldn't go after Angelina. Luckily she didn't. She just stood there breathing heavily. I could tell that it would be a while before she calmed down.

"Anna! Let's go!" Angelina said stopping and turning around.

Seeing as if Angelina was blackmailing me with something that could easily change my whole life I had no choice, but to go with her and the rest of them.

As I turned to walk away I felt Sam reach out and grab my arm pulling me back around to face her. "What?" I asked noticing the serious look in her eyes.

"If you walk away with them right now, Anna..." she started to answer.

"Please don't say it! Please don't say what I think you're going to say, Sam," I thought to myself dreading what I knew she was about to say.

"If you walk away with them right now then our 18 + years old friendship will be over."

Damn it! I knew she was going to say it! Now I am stuck between her and Angelina, who of course would use the fact that I was the one who attacked her against me if I chose, Sam.

Who was I going to choose? I was stuck. Completely stuck. God, how I hate choosing sides. Either way I chose I'd be screwed. Or wait...maybe not one certain side.

**There's Chapter 4!!! Bet you thought you'd find out whose side Anna's going to be on! But you all have to wait until next chapter. ****So who's Anna going to choose? WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**


	5. The Choice That Will Change Lives 4 Ever

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! **This is the 5th chapter and there are only 3 reviews so far. It's looks and seems so uneven don't you think?

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Sam and Anna!

**THE CHOICE THAT WILL CHANGE LIVES FOREVER**

**Anna's POV**

"Please don't make me do this Sam! Please don't!" I pleaded.

"This is what it's come down to, Anna! It's either me...or them," she said.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned around and looked at Angelina.

"Let's go," Angelina said to me.

"No," I responded silently as I shook my head.

"Excuse me?"

"I have a confession to make, Alex," I said ignoring Angelina's question.

"And what's that?" Alex asked stepping forward and walking in front of me.

"I'm the one who...I was the one who attacked...well I wouldn't call it attacked..." I started, "But anyways I'm the one who took care of Angelina last month."

"Damn it!" I heard Angelina curse under her breath after I told Alex the truth.

I smiled. "I feel so much better now! It's as if a weight has just been lifted off of my shoulders!"

"Oh well, Angelina it seems as if you, Velvet, and Madison are on your own now to slay the beast!" Sam smiled.

"I say we go celebrate now that we're back together as full time bff's," I suggested happily for the first time in the last month.

"Sounds good to me!" Sam smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well girls have fun!" Sam and I laughed in unison as we walked past everyone.

I couldn't help, but look back at Alex and feel bad. If I'm not mistaking I could have sworn that I saw Samantha look back and look at Chris with sadness in her eyes.

**Sam's POV**

Even though I knew that it wouldn't be a smart idea to do, I ordered drink after drink when Anna and I went out to the bar to celebrate our 18 1/2 year anniversary as bff's forever.

I couldn't help, but feel any worse. The fact that I actually remembered Anna and I's friendship anniversary, but I forgot all about Eric and I's one year anniversary last month.

I was most likely never going to ever forget that. Not only did Eric always remind me about my screw up...I reminded myself unintentionally at certain times.

"Hey SAMANTHA!!!" Anna's voice broke me away from my thoughts.

Turning my head towards where her voice was coming from I smiled. She was stealing the attention of just about every guy in the bar. I really need to get her and my brother together ASAP. It was certainly going to be a challenge, but I'd be able to pull it off one of these days.

"Come dance with me!" she yelled from the dance floor.

"Not right now," I yelled back, shaking my head. At the moment all I felt like doing was sitting down and drinking. After everything that had happened lately I wasn't in the mood for much of anything anymore.

--

Even after everything I drank at the bar earlier tonight, I was surprisingly still sober somehow. Anna on the other hand...well let's just say getting her back to the hotel room was a bit of a challenge.

After I finally got her settled down and looked at the clock on the nightstand it read 2:45. It took me at least an hour just to get Anna to the hotel room and in bed.

By time I got my shower and got myself ready for bed, I was beyond tired. I was so tired that I don't even think that I even new what the word tired meant anymore. As soon as my head hit the pillow and I closed my eyes, I was out.

**There's Chapter 5!!! Not the best, but it's still something.**** WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**


	6. Even A Slight Hangover Can Do Damage

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Sam and Anna!

**EVEN A SLIGHT HANGOVER CAN DO DAMAGE**

**No one's POV**

When Sam and Anna woke up the next morning they both had killer hangovers and to make matters worse they were suppose to be wrestling at a house show that night.

"Sam? What time did we get back last night?" Anna asked from the bathroom where she was splashing cold water on her face.

"I don't remember. I think it was around 2:30, 3:00 o'clockish," Sam answered rolling over on the bed that she was in not wanting to get up. All she really felt like doing was sleeping.

Both Sam and Anna covered their ears when both of their phones went off at once. It was probably Jeff Jarret or Mick Foley calling to tell them who they were going to be wrestling at that night's house show.

Forcing themselves to stop what they were or weren't doing they grabbed their phones off of the beside table and answered them.

"Hello. Oh hey Jeff," Anna said into her phone.

"Hey Mick. What's up?" Sam asked holding her cell phone a few inches away from her ear.

Looking at each other after talking to Jeff and Mick for a few seconds the girls knew by the look on each other's faces that they had just been told the same thing.

"WHAT?!"

**Anna's POV**

"This is so not good!" I exclaimed hanging up and throwing my phone onto the bed as Sam did the same.

"Just calm down!" Sam told me.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? We are both fucking hungover and now we have to face Velvet Skye and Madison Rayne from The Beautiful People and Taylor Wilde with Angelina, Alex, and Chris at ringside!"

Rolling her eyes at me Sam said, "It's not a big deal, Anna!"

"Oh really? Where are we going to find a fucking partner in such little fucking time?"

"As much as I hate to say it...we're going to have to go against what we believe and ask for someone, that we hate more than anything in the world, to be our tag team partner," Sam answered.

"Who?" I asked not having any clue who she was talking about.

"Get dressed. You'll find out who when we get there," Sam answered forcing herself out of bed and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Sam's POV**

As much as I didn't want to ask this person for help I knew that I had to. Cause even though I don't like her we both have something in common...we both have some kind of problem with Taylor Wilde.

"No Sam! Not her! Anyone, but her!" Anna complained.

"Anna! Who else is there? Who else would actually be willing to help us tonight?" I asked looking at her.

"This is just great! First, I wake up with a fucking hangover and now we have no choice, but to team with..."her" of all people," Anna said to herself out loud.

"So are you in or are you out?" I asked.

"I'm in...but only because I don't have much of a choice," Anna answered dully while crossing her arms.

"Anna...stop acting my baby sister it doesn't suit you well."

**There's Chapter 6!!! Not the best, but it's still something.**** WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**


	7. Anger Rules Everybody and Everything

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I really need feedback! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I do something to make it better? Critism is accepted!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Sam and Anna!

**ANGER RULES EVERYBODY AND EVERYTHING**

**Anna's POV**

I just couldn't believe that I actually agreed to let Sam pick our partner for tonight's match. Especially given the fact that the person she picked is one of the Knockouts that I hate the most in this business.

"Change of plans," Sam said walking out of Daffney's locker room.

"What?" I asked not liking the sound of Sam's voice.

"Dr. Stevie is being an ass and he said that she can't wrestle tonight because she has other things to deal with," Sam explained.

"That's just fucking great!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry though, Anna."

"Why not?"

"Because..." she started to answer smiling.

"Because of what?" I questioned.

"Did I forget to mention earlier that I have another idea of who could be our partner tonight?"

"Yes, you did forget to mention that little detail," I answered a bit annoyed at her.

"Come on," Sam smiled, "Let's go find her!"

"Do you know if this person will actually help us out?"

"I know for a fact that this person will help us out!" Sam smiled evilly.

**No one's POV**

"So are you in?" Sam asked.

"Please, Kong! Sam and I really need a partner tonight! And we know how much you hate those blonde bitches just as much as we do!" Anna pleaded

"Please Raisha! Get her to agree!"

"She'll be out there," Raisha simply said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sam and Anna squealed in unison.

"We'll see you out in the ring tonight. Let's go Anna," Sam said before turning around and walking away.

**Sam's POV**

After The Beautiful People and Taylor Wilde made there ring entrances, it was Anna and I's turn. Anna and I couldn't wait to see the look on The Beautiful People's faces when Kong came out.

As soon as Anna and I made our entrance and got into the ring I grabbed a mic. Since we were at a houseshow and there were no cameras rolling I decided to tell it like it is.

"Well given the short amount of time that Anna and I had to choose our partner and the fact that we're both beyond hungover we had to choose a partner that is good enough to team with us and hates our opponents just as much as we do," I said into the mic not lying one bit.

"Well anyways to the point," Anna said taking the mic from me. "We would now like to introduce you all to our partner for tonight!"

"Awesome Kong!" Anna and I both smiled into the mic.

As we knew they would Angelina, Velvet, Madison, and Taylor's faces all turned red as Awesome Kong's music filled the building and she and Raisha Saeed walked out. Given there last encounter with Kong, it was no surprise to Anna and I that The Beautiful People and Taylor had the reactions that they did.

**No one's POV**

Throughout the whole match the control of the match went back and forth from Anna, Sam, and Kong to Velvet, Madison, and Taylor, but in the end Anna, Sam, and Kong took control.

After taking out Velvet and Madison, Sam and Anna hit the Double Trouble on Taylor behind the ref's back. Before the ref turned around Anna slid out of the ring while Sam pinned Taylor. Before the ref could get to the three count, Sam quickly pulled the semi conscious Taylor off the mat.

Sam was not done with Taylor...she was far from done. Smiling Sam stood up and walked over to her corner dragging Taylor with her and she whispered something into Kong's ear before tagging her in.

Once Kong got into the ring Sam smiled once again and performed her finiching move on Taylor once more before handing her over to Kong who finished Taylor off once again with both The Awesome Bomb and the Implant Buster. Then Kong covered her for the win leaving all of her, Sam, and Anna's opponents sprawled out all over the ring or ringside area.

**There's Chapter 7!!!**** WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**


	8. Bitches have feelings too, you know?

Thanks **Sinfully Delicious **and **BornePriceless54** for reviewing!!! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I really need feedback! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I do something to make it better? Critism is accepted!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Sam and Anna!

**BITCHES HAVE FEELINGS TOO, YOU KNOW?**

**No one's POV**

After winning their match against Velvet Skye, Madison Rayne, and Taylor Wilde, Sam and Anna went back to their locker room to celebrate. Not that they made the winning pin or anything, but they were still on the winning team.

Everything was fine until Alex barged into the locker room and basically called Sam out. And surprisingly Sam did something that no one knew that she would ever do. She told Alex off.

"What the hell was all that about out there?!" Alex hissed storming into the locker room.

"Anna," Sam said looking at her best friend, "Can you give us a moment please?"

"Yeah, sure" Anna shook her head before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"What the hell is going on with you, Sam?!"

"What's going on with me, Alex?! Nothing is going on with me, Alex! Well nothing good anyways!"

"Oh, so because all of your good luck has run out you go and cause havoc on other people's lives?!" Alex asked furiously.

Laughing, Sam asked, "What are you talking about "The Beautiful People" and "Taylor Wilde?" "Those four are nothing, but dumb slutty ass blonde bimbos! They are all sluts and obviously you and Chris are just so fucking hypnotized by Angelina and Taylor...that you can't even see the truth!"

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you, Sam...but where is my real sister? The one who actually cared about other people besides just herself. The sister who never went around beating the shit out people that she hates. The non bitchy once. Where exactly is that sister?"

"Bitches can have feelings to, you know!" Sam exclaimed. "And as much as I truly hate to say right now...I'm going to give you the same ultimatim that I gave, Anna. It's either Angelina or me."

"You're not really going to do this are you?"

"I can't do this anymore, Alex! I can not fucking deal with that bitch anymore than I already have and you...you need to do fucking something about it...pronto!"

--

"Oh my god, Anna!" Sam exclainmed running up to her after spotting her in the hall.

"What?"

"You will not believe what I just did!"

"What did you just do?" Anna asked crossing her arms.

Biting her lip, Sam answered, "I just gave Alex the same ultimatim as I gave you the other day."

"Seriously Sam?"

"Well...maybe this way..." Sam started to say shrugging her shoulders, "Maybe this way he'll stop dating that blonde ass bitch and you can finally go for him and I'll finally have my brother back!"

"What about The MCMG's though?"

"What about them?" Sam asked.

"If Alex decides to stop dating Angelina then because Chris still hates you, he'll get mad at Alex and The MCMG's might not last much longer after that," Anna answered.

"Damn it!" Sam muttered under her breath as she finally processed that in her mind.

**There's Chapter 8!!!**** WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**


	9. Either Way, It's Bad, Or Is It?

Thanks **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I really need feedback! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I do something to make it better? Critism is accepted!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Sam and Anna!

**EITHER WAY, IT'S BAD, OR IS IT?**

**Anna's POV**

When Sam told me that she had given Alex the same ultimatum that she had given me a few days ago, I was overtaken by excitement. Everything was finally turning back to good for Sam and I both.

I already knew that Alex would pick Sam. I mean why wouldn't he? He does know that she's his younger sister and that blood is thicker than water...right? In this case Sam is blood and that bitch Angelina is water.

I just didn't know how he was going to pick Sakm without causing The MCMG's to break up. I just hoped that for not only his, Chris', and the MCMG's sake, but mainly for Sam's sake, that Alex could convince Chris that Taylor is a no good filthy rotten whore!

**No one's POV**

Alex walked into his and Chris' locker room to yet again find Taylor in there with Chris. To be honest he was really starting to get sick and tired of Taylor. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud or anything, though.

"Hey Taylor, can I talk to Chris for a moment please?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Taylor answered standing up. "I'll see you later," she smiled kissing Chris **(gag!!!) **before walking out of the locker room, closing the door behind her.

"So what's up?" Chris asked.

"Sam told me to choose between her and Angelina...and I'm most likely going to be picking, Sam," Alex answered sitting down.

"What? After everything that Sam had done to Taylor and Angelina...you're actually going to consider picking Sam over Angelina!"

"Sam is my sister, Chris! And Taylor isn't the good girl that you think she is either. She's been playing you." Alex had decided that now would be a very good time to tell Chris the truth behind why Sam attacked and kicked Taylor's ass last month.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's been making it seem as if Sam is the robber and she's the cop and you're actually believing her. It's about time that I tell you the real reason behind why Sam attacked Taylor." "And before you even think about saying that I'm lieing you just remember that I've never lied before."

There was a brief silence.

"The only reason why Sam attacked Taylor is because Taylor said something along the lines of..._He doesn't think about you when we're in bed together. Believe me you're the last thing on his mind when we're alone together_...to Sam and she lost it," Alex explained and then paused for a second before saying, "I don't know if you know it yet, but Sam...Sam is madly in love with you."

**There's Chapter 9!!!**** WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!! There are only about 4 or 5 more chapters left after this!!**


	10. Single Again

Thanks **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I really need feedback! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I do something to make it better? Critism is accepted!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Sam and Anna!

**SINGLE AGAIN**

**Sam's POV**

I could just feel it. I somehow just knew that Chris now knew how I truly feel about him. It would be the only way that Alex could talk him into dumping Taylor and siding with me and Anna.

So in the mean time until I am proved right I decided to go and talk to Eric. Who knows...this might even be the last time that I talk to Eric as his girlfriend. Especially with the way he's been acting lately. I don't even know if I want to be with him any more.

"Eric, we need to talk," I said walking into his locker room.

"About what?" he asked looking at me.

"Us," I answered simply.

"This again."

"Oh no, this isn't like last time. This time 'us' lies in my hands...not yours."

"Well then, I guess I can ask...what did I do to piss you off this time?!"

I was taken back by his sudden attitude towards me. "For gods sake, Eric! PMS much?" I asked. "And thank you very much you've doen a lot of shit lately that pisses me off!"

Eric just looked at me with an unpleasant look in his eyes. Something was majorly different about him.

I tried my best to ignore the look in his eyes and continued, "Just about everything that you've been doing in the past couple of weeks has been pissing me off. Attacking Jeff Jarret from behind...he's a friend of yours...hell he's like a father figure to you!"

"A father figure? I had one of those when I was younger until he moved to Cuba and never came back," Eric said. "You have no idea how that feels or how that impacts my life!"

"Oh my god! Seriously, Eric! Yes actually I do know how it feels! At least your father moved to Cuba and didn't get arrested in front of you when you were three years old!" I hissed.

I completely lost it. How dare he tell me that I didn't know how it felt to grow up without a father. He doesn't even know anything about either of my parents. He seriously needs to open mouth and insert foot.

"You know what, no. That's where I draw the line. I can't do this anymore. I can not deal with this new asshole persona that you've taken up, Eric. It's beyond impossible for me to do that," I said turning and walking over to the door. "We're over, Eric!" I hissed walking out of the locker room slamming the door behind me.

**Anna's POV**

"Hey Sam!" I smiled when she walked into our locker room.

Sam didn't say a single word in response. She just came in, sat down, and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She looked up at me and answered, "I just broke up with, Eric."

I gasped and smiled secretly to myself. "Umm...I'll be back!" I ran out of the room and all the way to Alex and Chris' locker room. "Sam just broke up with, Eric!" I exclaimed running into the locker room. Luckily it was only Alex in there at the time being.

"She did?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" I answered happily.

**There's Chapter 10!!!**** WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!! There are only about 3 or 4 more chapters left after this!!**


	11. Finally Happy!

Thanks **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I really need feedback! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I do something to make it better? Critism is accepted!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Sam and Anna!

**FINALLY HAPPY?!**

**Sam's POV**

While Anna had run off somewhere after I told her about my breakup with Eric, there was a knock at our locker room door. Forcing myself up I walked over to the door and opened it.

I gasped. "Chris? What are you doing here?" I asked seeing him standing there.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh sure," I answered letting him in. "Shouldn't you be with Taylor right now?" I asked closing the door.

"I broke up with her," Chris answered turning to face me.

"You did?" I asked trying my best to hide my happiness and excitement.

"I heard about you and Eric breaking up," Chris said.

"I'm pretty sure that everyone has by now."

"Eric's going around saying that he broke up with you."

"That fucking jackass!" I hissed. It was just like him to make himself seem like the bigger and better of people. "So what are you really doing here?" I asked.

"Alex told me what really happened the day that you attacked Taylor and put her in the hospital."

"Oh. I should of known that he'd tell you sometime."

"He also told me something else," Chris said.

My eyes grew wide. "Umm...what exactly was that?"

"That you're madly in love with me," Chris answered with a smile.

My face totally turned beet red. I could just feel it. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed covering my face with my hands. "This is really embarrassing."

"Well if it's not embarrassing for me to say that I feel the same way towards you then it shouldn't be embarrassing to you."

"What did you just say?" I said lowering my hands from my face and swallowing the lump in my throat.

Without giving me a worded answer he started walking towards me and I backed right up into the door by accident. I could feel the lump in my throat reforming. Was he going to kiss me? And sure enough he did.

"Oh god! I think I might die!" I thought to myself.

**Anna's POV**

Since I had a really good feeling that Chris and Sam finally got together I decided to be gutsy and try andf see if Alex ever thought of me as more than just his sister's friend.

"Hey Alex...Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Not that it's any of my business, but...Why did you ever date Angelina in the first place?" I asked.

"I don't rightly know," Alex answered.

I laughed. "How do you not know why you start dating someone?"

"It's really easy."

Seeing as if I weren't getting anything from that question, I opened my mouth to ask him my other question, but chichened out. I don't know if I'll ever be able to ask him this question, to be honest, though.

**There's Chapter 11!!!**** WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!! There are only about 2 or 3 more chapters left after this!!**


	12. Happy, But Not Happy

Thanks **BournePriceless54 **and **Sinfully Delicious** for reviewing!!! Unfortunately this is the last chapter, but look out for the sequel **Happy Ever After!!!** It won't be up for a week or two, but anyways here is the **summary**:

Sam and Chris are finally together! But now there's just one thing missing...Anna's happiness. Sam comes up with a plan to get Anna and Alex together once and for all. But of course, she'll need Chris' help. Also there is bound to be trouble along the way.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I really need feedback! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I do something to make it better? Critism is accepted!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers mentioned in this story. Not that I wouldn't mind Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin being mine for a while!! Yum!! But I do own Sam and Anna!

**HAPPY, BUT NOT HAPPY**

**Anna's POV**

"Is everyone dressed and decent in there?" I asked knocking frantically on Sam and my's locker room door.

"Oh shut up, Anna! Just come in!" Sam yelled from the other side of the door.

"Oh my god, Sam! I froze up!" I exclaimed running into the room completely ignoring the fact that Chris was in there at first and that Sam was sitting on his lap in an awkward position.

"You froze up?" Sam questioned turning her head and half looking at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Obviously she lost half of her brain from kissing Chris.

"Yes! I froze up when I was about to tell him how I really felt!" I exclaimed.

"Ouch!" Sam said looking at Chris with a look that I couldn't quite decode at the moment, and then she looked at me, "I wish I knew what you were going through. I be much more of a help that way. But I can't say that I've ever been in your position before.

"Ugh! Sam! This is friggin' bad!" I exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that I realized that as soon as you stormed into the room earlier," Sam said shaking her head.

"You're no flipping help!"

"I already told you that I wouldn't be much of a help," she responded.

"Ugh! Just go back to kissing Chris for goodness sake," I hissed. Sam didn't have to be told twice. "Oh gross!" I squealed turning and running out of the locker room.

Sam and Chris were finally happy and together. Me and Aledx on the other hand...well at the rate it's going I...we may never be happily together like the two of them.

**There's Chapter 12!!!**** WDYT?!!! PLEASE...REVIEW...PLEASE!!!**


End file.
